


I Didn't Mean It (I'm Sorry)

by rdm2



Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Roche rants about nonhumans while drunk. The next day he can't find Geralt. Where could his (nonhuman) boyfriend have gone?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche
Series: My fics for Febuwump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138412
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	I Didn't Mean It (I'm Sorry)

"Fucking non-humans. Why can't they just all go away. No one wants them here, anyways." Roche ended his story about an elf he had caught, who had given him quite the chase involving an angry chicken, ten apples and a possibly drunk fiend, he himself was now drunk though still annoyed about the whole thing. He looked up at Geralt who had looked away from him, not looking at anything in particular. "Hey Geralt, come on, you got any good stories?" He grabbed another ale and began drinking it.

A hmmm was all the reply he got. He blinked up at his friend. "Geralt? Please? I'll buy the next round."

Geralt shrugged.

"Two rounds?" Roche whined, half lying on the table. They needed more ale anyways.

"No Roche, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Okay, I'm still gonna grab another round."" He stood up from the table and tried to go over to the counter. "Barkeep! Barkeep!" An annoyed woman poked out from the back room.

He was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Sorry he's had a bit too much to drink. I'll make sure he gets home now, sorry to bother you."

"Geralt! I want more. Come on."

"No you're done now. Let's head back."

Roche grumped, but he followed Geralt out of the bar.  
\---  
Roche groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. Hungry and hungover he wandered down to the stripes kitchen spotting Ves practicing her aim on a new picture of... He couldn't actually tell, too many knives were sticking out of it.

"Morning boss." She threw another knife. Twack. 

He grunted, grabbing some coffee before sitting down. "Where's Geralt? Did he head out?" 

Ves turned to him frowning, "He didn't stay, just dropped you off and left. You two have a fight?"

"I don't think so? We drank, talked about life, I told some work stories, then he cut me off before taking me home. I whined about that, but I don't remember a fight." 

Ves shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he had a contract?"

"He didn't say anything." 

"Want some help finding him?" Roche shook his head. "Maybe he just had something to do, and be back later."

Ves shrugged again. Twack. Wincing at the sound Roche drank his coffee.  
\---  
It had been two months and he still hadn't found Geralt. He grumbled as he walked into a tavern in Novigrad, having traveled for 'business', only to stop short as he spotted Geralt sitting in the corner next to Dandelion, and a dwarf, Zoltan, he thinks his name was. He was shaking his head with a smile on his face at whatever story the bard was telling.

"Geralt? Where the fuck you've been?" He stepped towards him, reaching out to clap him on the back more relieved than annoyed.

Geralt flinched back out of reach and looked down, his face shutting down emotionless.

"Geralt?" He sounded lost even to his own ears.

Dandelion put on a clearly forced smile and stood up grabbing a hold of his arm. The bard was surprisingly strong, "I think we need to have a talk." He led him off to the side into what appeared to be an office. "You are going to sit down and tell me what you did."

Roche sat down, "I don't know." Dandelion scowled at him, and he threw his hands up. "Honestly I don't, we went out drinking and then I woke up and he was just gone. I thought he just had a last minute contract or something at first, but he never came back."

"Well apparently you said something, what did you talk about?"

"Umm, life, work, more drinks? Look I racked my brain for weeks after, even questioned some other people there never was a fight, we never argued, not even a small one."

Dandelion sighed, "Geralt doesn't argue if he feels unsafe."

"I don't understand, he can beat me in a fight, has, and I was three sheets to the wind besides, I wasn't a threat to him?"

Dandelion stared directly at him"Physical power isn't the only type of power Roche."

"But, I would never... I don't, why does he think I would..." Roche put his head in his hands. "I don't know what I said."

Dandelion sighed, "you said you talked about work, did you mention non-humans?"

"I think so?"

"Did you talk about them negatively?"

Roche shifted in his seat, "...Yes?"

"Humans far too often have power over non-humans."

"And? Geralt is human."

Dandelion's face went through a myriad of emotions before hesitantly telling him, "Most people would disagree, Roche did you talk to Geralt about his non-human-ness before?"

"I don't understand, Geralt is human, he had two human parents right?"

"He was born human. However most Witchers do not consider themselves human after they go through the trials. They change down to their very instincts."

"I, what?"

"I think I'm going to go get Geralt now. Stay right there." And with that Dandelion left Roche there, confused and alone.  
\---  
"Roche." Geralt slipped into the room. 

"Geralt," Roche breathed. 

Geralt doesn't look directly at him. 

"Geralt what did I say? How can I make this right?"

"It's not like you haven't said similar things before, ?" Geralt mumbled.

"Geralt what did I say?" Roche pleaded.

Geralt closed his eyes, "Fucking non-humans. Why can't they just all go away. No one wants them here, anyways. You were talking about a Scoia'tael scout you had caught."

"And you consider yourself a nonhuman?"

"I'm not human, I was once when I was still a child, but I haven't been for a long time."

"You didn't say anything."

"It was nice to have one human who treated me like a person, I'm sorry."

"Was that the reason for... everything?"

"Gods no Roche. I truly do care for you. I just couldn't lie to you anymore, and I couldn't watch as you turned me away."

Roche felt a burst of anger. "So you just left?"

Geralt pulled back. "Vernon Roche of the Blue Stripes cannot love a nonhuman."

"I think I know more about what Veron Roche can and cannot do. You didn't even let me try!"

"You've always hated nonhumans."

"I didn't mean you, I mean," he sighed, "I know I have issues there and I, I don't know how I feel about all this, I don't think it's fully hit me yet, but I want to try. Will, uh, will you let me try?"

"I already agreed to a contract for tonight, do you want to met up tomorrow, I can give you my other blade? So that you know I'll come back?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're not trained to fight Alps or Bruxa."

"Those vampires?"

"Yeah, not sure which one it is, I'll see when I get here."

"I can still help around the camp?"

"I guess, if you want to..." Geralt didn't sound so sure, but Roche was determined to make this right.  
\--  
Roche yawned as he added some logs to the fire. He should probably start cooking the rabbits, Geralt should be done soon. Hopefully. 

He gets up to grab the rabbits when he feels the hair on the back of his head stand up. He scanned the woods around him, trying to figure out who was watching him. "Hello? Geralt? You back?"

A stick cracked and Geralt stepped into the camp, skin as pale as a corpse, and eyes that were just devoid of light. "Geralt? Vampire dead?"

"Hmm, yes, was an bruxa after all, needed potions, a lot of them." Geralt prowled around the edges of the camp like a predator. Roche shivered, though not out of fear.

"What do you need?" 

Geralt sniffed the air. "You're not afraid, you like this? You like me like this?"

"It's a surprise to me too, but yeah, you look, impressive."

"I can't hide what I am when I'm like this, all my instincts come to the front."

"And what are your instincts telling you to do?"

"Want to hunt."

Roche shivered again, "want me to run?" He imagined Geralt pinning him like this, fucking him against the ground mercilessly, and felt himself growing hard under his armor.

"Might want to strip first if you're offering that kinda hunt, unless you're willing to lose those clothes." 

Roche pictured that, regreating his choice not to bring a second set of clothes. 'Another time,' he thought as he stripped down, watching Geralt the whole time. Geralt seemed pleased with what he was seeing, which made him feel like preening a little. He took his chaperon off and ran his fingers through his hair tilting his head to show Geralt his neck. He got a growl in return for that tease.

"Roche," there was a warning in that tone.

He smirked, "catch me if you can." He bolted into the woods.  
\---  
Roche hid behind a tree breathing heavily. He knew the witcher was letting him run, but it was fun to try to hide. He couldn't wait to get caught. He shook his feet wishing he had kept his boots on..

He spotted a better tree, one he could climb up and hide in and glanced around looking for his witcher. Not seeing him he began to creep toward the other tree. He was almost there when he was abruptly tackled.

"Oof." He landed face down into the dirt below.

Geralt pinned his hands above his head. "Caught ya."

Roche tried to squirm out, but he was good and pinned. "Caught me." He squirmed some more, not actually trying to escape, simply enjoying the feeling of Geralt's armor, and was rewarded by a sharp nip to the back of his neck. He groaned throwing his head back, bucking up against Geralt's body, his ass rubbing against Geralt's clothed cock.

"Naughty Roche."

"Please tell me one of us remembered oil."

Geralt chuckled, shifting his hold on Roche's hand to a one-handed hold, and untying his pants, letting out his own hard cock, before pulling out a small vial from his pant's pocket. 

Geralt rocked against Roche's body and he could feel a trail of precum leaking across his back. Geralt nipped him again. "Stay," before Roche felt a finger trailing down his ass. 

He shivered and tried to relax as his witcher slowly opened him up the first finger breeching him. He groaned, "Geralt, fuck."

"That is the plan." Geralt chuckled as he nipped Roche's ear. Roche squirmed some more.

He gasped ad Geralt slipped another finger inside him trying to fuck himself back on them. The fingers pull out and he feels a hand on his hip holding him down. "Geralt! More, please I need..." 

He let out a long whine. Geralt chuckled but added a third finger, though he moved them fairly slowly. Roche whined again enjoying the feeling of Geralt's armored body holding down his naked form.

Geralt nipped his neck again as he pulled his fingers out, Roche opened his mouth to protest only to get three dirty fingers stuck in his mouth as something blunt poked at his hole. He eagerly sucked on the offered fingers as Geralt's cock slowly slipped inside him. 

Geralt let go of his hands and mouth once he was fully seated, moving his hands to Roche's hips, holding onto them as he slowly pulled back out making Roche think for a moment that he was going to be made to beg. 

All of his thoughts ceased as Geralt slammed back in, roughly fucking him. He screamed and scrambled to grab hold of something only for Geralt to grab his arms again biting down on his neck as he claimed Roche's body.

"Fuck Geralt, please, more, more, more, Geralt!" He let out string after string of babble not even sure what he was saying, not caring as long as Geralt continued to fuck him.  
\---  
Roche moaned out a broken sound as Geralt filled him with another round of seed. He had lost track of how many rounds they had gone. Not that he was complaining, he didn't think he could feel more claimed.

He was simply lying there limp at this point, letting Geralt take his pleasure. He felt filled to the brim, as Geralt had taken turns fucking his ass, his mouth, and just rutting against his body. He was covered in cum inside and out.

Finally Geralt half collapsed on top of him, nuzzling his cum soaked hair. "Made a mess of you didn't I?" Roche gave a quiet hum of agreement, eyes fluttering closed. 

He was gently picked up before being brought to a river and softly cleaned of all the cum covering him. Roche clung to Geralt and let him do as he pleased.

He must have drifted off for a moment as the next thing he remembers was laying down in some furs, being slowly hand fed small chunks of chicken while his hair was being petted. 

When the food was gone he simply laid there floating. Geralt curling up behind him purring. He thinks he likes the sound.  
\---  
Roche shifted in his seat. Some of Geralt's friends had come over to celebrate their engagement. Roche wasn't sure he had ever met so many non-humans.

Or so many Scoia'tael. He looked up balefully at his greatest enemy... Who was currently using him as a cushion lounging halfway on top of him forcing him to lean over in his seat.

"Can you not?"

Iorveth shot him a grin full of teeth and went back to sipping his wine and conversing, or rather arguing, with another Scoia'tael leader on his other side. He really did not want to be between the two of them if their argument got physical.

He sighed and glanced over at Geralt hoping that his witcher will save him. Geralt was talking with two of his other friends. One of them laughed at something Geralt said revealing a sharp pair of fangs. Well at least Geralt was happy. 

Geralt glanced over at him and shook his head, "Iorveth come on let him up. Yaevinn don't provoke him."

The elves huffed but Iorveth released him, going back to arguing with the other elf. Geralt rolled his eyes, but gave Roche an asking look, he rolled his shoulders as he stood and gave his lover a grin to let him know he was fine.

Roche made his escape and headed towards the kitchen. He found two elves there laughing as they sipped their wine. They fell silent as he entered the room. He gave them a hesitant smile as he got his own wine. 

Geralt's friend's were nice, mostly. And more accepting of him then he would have been in their place given his, well.

"Mind if I hide in here for a bit? Iorveth seems to think I'm some kind of cushion."

The smaller elf snorted into her wine. She was wearing a sparkling deep blue dress with green trim. Roche noticed that the other elf's vest was the same green.

The other elf shifted for a moment, as she gave his hand a squeeze responding, "that's fine. It's a little hectic out there, why do you think we're back here."

"Thanks."

She nodded, "Elihal, and this is my husband Hattori." 

"Vernon Roche."

He talked to the couple for the next couple hours. Even Iorveth coming over and draping himself over him like a cat didn't upset his good mood.


End file.
